


Kidnap the James T. Kirk

by SomebodyIUsetoKnow



Series: You Go, I Go [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Kidnapping, Leonard "Bones" McCoy is a Good Friend, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overdosing mentioned, Still looking for a beta reader, Sulu is a Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyIUsetoKnow/pseuds/SomebodyIUsetoKnow
Summary: They had a mission; had served it and believed it for more than two centuries. Their message, as first spoken by Colonel Green: Overwhelm and Devastate; to reject the impure and cast it out. And what better target to devastate Starfleet and the Federation than to remove their rallying point. To reclaim the human son of the most celebrated human captain.Five times Terra Prime tried to kidnap James T. Kirk and the one time they succeeded and really, really wish they hadn’t!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: You Go, I Go [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495766
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Kidnap the James T. Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> The original Title was 'Kidnapping James T. Kirk' but all I could hear in my head was the song "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" from Nightmare before Christmas and it had to be done...
> 
> I regret nothing.

** Kidnap the James T Kirk **

**Part I**

**Stardate 2233.46**

**San Francisco, California, Earth**

This wing of Starfleet Medical was always quiet, but with the lights dim and the night shift making their rounds it was as quiet as a cemetery.

... Okay, maybe she shouldn’t have thought that. Now she was just creeping herself out.

Madeline Emory was not an uneducated woman. In fact, she had graduated top of her class in nursing school and had jumped at the chance to enroll in Starfleet when tasked to. It showed, to her, that the others trusted her. That they had plans for her.

Plans that she had finally been called to perform nearly fifteen years after joining Terra Prime.

Like the others, she had been horrified to hear what happened to the Kelvin several weeks ago. And people wondered why their organization was so determined to see the alien menace eradicated from Earth and the Sol System. This was their world, their human sun, and events like what happened to the Kelvin just served to prove that Humanity had no business fraternizing with the filth of the galaxy.

And she would remind them tonight by taking the one thing that humans on both sides of the debate had gleaned hope from.

James T Kirk was only six weeks old. He was born more than two months premature on a medical shuttle in deep space and while he wasn’t the first to have been, he was the first to survive. Even babies carried to term, when expose to those levels of high-energy protons and heavy ions, had not lived past a few hours old. It was why pregnant mothers were usually grounded dirtside the last trimester of their pregnancy. The Kelvin had been en route, after finishing a science survey mission near the Klingon neutral zone, bringing the pregnant woman and her husband back to earth. The aliens that attacked had caused her to go into premature labour and with the imminent destruction of the ship there had been no choice but deliver the baby on the shuttle. That he survived the return to earth was nothing short of a miracle.

That he was stable and healthy, as any preemie babe could be, was something else.

She knew, as she lifted the small bundle from its basinet in the neonatal ward of Starfleet Medical, that she was rescuing the child. The Starfleet whore that birthed him would only brainwash him, convince him of the lies that their destiny as a species had not been radically altered with the alien influences of centuries past. They would call it a blessing when the truth was it was a curse.

A string of babbled sounds drew her eyes down to the wide-eyed face of the infant in her arms. She couldn’t help but smile and coo at his giggles, though the almost unnatural pigment of his blue eyes was a stark reminder of the circumstances and events that took place just moments prior to his birth.

  
At this time of night, it was easy for her to avoid anyone else. Baby Kirk bounced and kicked, and she made no attempt to quiet the delightful noises he was making as he was taken for the first time since his arrival somewhere new. His eyes were wide with wonder as he took everything in around them and soon, she was only a few meters away from one of the building’s side exit.

“Put the child down, Madeline.”

Nurse Emory shouldn’t have been surprised but it was shocking to see another of the maternity nurses, Catherine she thought her name was, standing with a phaser pointed steadily at her when she rounded the corner. Instinctively she tightened her arms cradling the baby and little James Kirk whined at the sudden discomfort. Heavy footsteps behind her alerted her to the arrival of hospital security, but she didn’t spare them more than a brief glance over her shoulder.

A soft wail had her staring down at the baby, her heart aching at the tears she had caused to form in his eyes. “Shhh, it’s all right.” She whispered, shifting him into one arm and using a light finger to brush the wetness from his cheeks.

“Did you think we wouldn’t be watching him?” Catherine took a step toward her, never letting the phaser waver. “Monitors on his bassinet; a dedicated team watching every camera in the building; security personnel mixed in with the hospital staff?”

“I would have raised him right.” Madeline insisted. Catherine slowly put her phaser in a pocket of her scrubs and lifted the baby from Madeline’s arms. Almost instantly security was on her, cuffing her hands behind her back and guiding her away from the child and nurse.

Catherine glowered at her. “He already has a mother for that.”

**Part II**

**Stardate 2238.303**

**Riverside, Iowa, Earth**

It was a spur of the moment thing.

While they’d had someone near the shipyard since its dedication two years ago, they hadn’t really put it all together. The location of Riverside, Iowa by Starfleet had been chosen because of the lack of anything around. Should something happen during a ship’s construction it would have little to no effect on the surrounding population, only the surrounding corn fields. It also happened to be the home town of the practically revered Captain George S. Kirk.

Which, in turn, became the hometown of his son: The Kelvin Baby, James Tiberius Kirk.

Paul Kellogg’s daughter, Prius, was in Jimmy Kirk’s kindergarten class. When his wife had come home from the first day of school and told him that he just about creamed his pants. Good god! To be so close to one of their highest targets!

He passed on the information and was given instructions to make his move, any move, at the first opportunity. 

It came only a few weeks later when his daughter brought home a permission slip for a field trip to the corn maze on the Sanderson farm just outside of town. He readily signed it and volunteered for chaperone duty as well.

When the day came it was grey and cool and he worried that it would be postponed. Their man that worked the Earth Grid Sensors from San Francisco had been able to arrange for a single hour where the satellite sensors above the Midwest would ‘malfunction’. During that time, Paul had to nab the kid, get him and his family to the designated point ten klicks north of the maze where a transport capable of space and subspace travel was waiting for them, and get them all off world and into warp where they would rendezvous with a cargo ship that would smuggle them into the Colony on mars. It was all planned down to the last second.

And luckily the school did not postpone.

Prius and his wife stayed together, staying close to the entrance of the maze, while Paul followed the group further into the winding paths through the tall stalks of corn. It wasn’t hard to keep his eyes on the boy. He was walking hand in hand with one of the teacher’s aides, keeping to the middle of the gaggle of children when they first entered and then breaking off into smaller groups.

The aide, Timothy something-or-other, a young man in his early twenties, never once let go of Jimmy’s hand and it didn’t seem like Jimmy minded all that much. They walked with a couple other kids, some running ahead and others lagging behind. But always holding hands.

That was going to be a problem.

When the chrono on his wrist vibrated he knew he now only had 60 minutes to get off planet.

Bending down and pretending to tie his shoes, Paul watched through the gaps at the base of the stalks for little feet. When he saw a pair of purple glittered rainboots, he reached through and tripped the little girl. She landed hard, screaming out and crying at the scrapes and bruises he knew she would have on her hands and knees. He moved quickly.

He ran ahead to where Timothy was instructing Jimmy to stay put. “I’ll stay with him.”

The young man hesitated then nodded. “I’ll be just around the corner.”

As soon as the aide was out of sight, Paul grabbed Jimmy’s arm and gave him a little yank. “Come on, let’s go back to the front of the maze.”

“I’m supposed to stay here.” Jimmy tugged back, digging his feet into the soil of the path.

Paul gave him what he hoped was a disarming smile. “Come on, Jimmy! Prius wanted to show you something she saw at the entrance.”

“No!” Jimmy snapped, his voice rising in volume as he brought his free hand around to claw at Paul’s unrelenting grip.

The little girl was still crying, quite loud and shrilly, but he knew he only had seconds. With a growl of annoyance, he lifted Jimmy around the waist, pinning Jimmy’s arms to his side, and clapped his other hand over the boy’s mouth when he tried to yell out.

Hind sight being what it was he realized, as he was running with the now frantically struggling boy, that he should have figured out the maze before he entered it. It only took two wrong turns before he was seen by one of the other teachers and then there was pandemonium. He could hear the adults yelling to each other through the stalks, no one moving from where they were keeping the other kids ‘safe’.

Except he couldn’t care less about the other kids. He had the one he wanted, he just had to get out of the fucking maze!

“Paul!” Timothy’s voice had gone hard, commanding, and quieted all the other noise in the maze. “Think about your family, Paul!”

He was doing this for his family, goddamn it!

In a shadowed dead end of the maze he paused for a breath, crouching down and curling himself around the little boy’s frame. Jimmy was still squirming in his arms and the hand over the little mouth was wet with snot and tears. Soft whimpers accompanied the warm puffs of air through the running nose.

“He’s just a kid, Paul, the same age as Prius!” Timothy’s voice seemed closer now, but still muffled by the rows of corn between them. “Think of Prius, Paul. Think of someone scaring her like you’re scaring Jimmy.”

He couldn’t stop himself from looking down at the golden head of hair, couldn’t stop from seeing or feeling the tremors that were wracking the little body in his arms.

Fuck, he was terrorizing the poor kid!

And fuck it all if Timothy no longer sounded like some wet behind the ears teacher’s aide! Paul’s already pounding heart all but stopped with the realization. They should have figured on Starfleet planting a bodyguard.

“There’s no way out of this, Paul.” Timothy’s voice was even closer now.

He was right, too. Paul had backed himself into a corner, literally. There was no way he was getting back to the entrance of the maze. He looked at the stalks around him and smiled. He’d make his own.

Standing and lifting the boy with him, Paul took a couple steps back to allow himself a running start.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw the shape of a man come around the corner, a Starfleet issue Phaser in his hand.

Paul got to take a single running step before the impact of the stun shot hit him on the back.

He didn’t remember hitting the ground.

**Part III**

**Stardate 2248.282**

**Riverside, Iowa, Earth**

She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

She was Donna _Fucking_ Conrad.

She was the be-all and end-all in G.S. Kirk High. Eighteen years old and her word was law and no one, not even the goddamn faculty, could do shit about it. Captain of the Varsity Geskana team; it was her leadership and strategy that had them bringing home the Continental Championship. Homecoming queen for the second year; the guys wanted to be with her, and the girls wanted to be her. She was the hottest goddamn high school senior in Bumfuck Iowa.

And here she was, trolling under the bleachers of the school Football stadium and looking for some sophomore because his daddy was some dead Starfleet hero.

Woo the fucking hoo.

Truthfully, she wouldn’t have even bothered if her Uncle, Daddy and two brothers weren’t waiting for her to bring the little shit out into the parking lot. And if her Daddy hadn’t threatened to take the keys to the hovercar he bought her at the start of the school year. Or her Platinum Amex Credit Chip. Or cancel the appointment she had with The House of Wang in Beijing next month to begin designing this year’s Prom dress.

She didn’t know what the hell they wanted with little Jimmy Kirk, and she really didn’t care.

In the dark beneath the bleachers, it was hard to make out much of anything. The noise from the crowds cheering and heckling above her was enough to drown out any sound that would be made nearby, and so she felt she could be excused for shrieking a little bit and practically jumping out of her skin when the voice spoke from beside the support post she just walked past.

“Well, if it isn’t Donna Conrad.”

He was certainly not what she expected.

He was supposedly only fifteen, and yet he was thick in the chest and shoulders with muscles most of the jocks on the field would be envious of. His was dressed in a pair of denim slacks and a simple burgundy t-shirt and despite the early October night air, his heavy leather jacket was draped over one of the crossbeams overhead. His blonde hair was full and longer than the guys his age typically wore it, but it suited him just fine. As did the unique blue of his eyes. In one hand, being lifted to his sinfully full lips, was a bottle of Budweiser and the other held a smoldering illegal cigarette.

She was struck silent for nearly a full minute before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and let herself relax into what she knew was her most sensual pose. Her left hand was tucked into the back pocket of her practically painted-on synthetic leather pants and she popped her hips to the side just enough that it arched her spine and her rather impressive set of breasts were pushed up. She allowed a half smile to quirk her purple painted lips as her own blue eyes danced with amusement. At least what she hoped was amusement.

Her heart was fluttering inside her chest as she spoke. “Well, if it isn’t Jimmy Kirk.”

“Jim.” He corrected, pressing the stem of the cigarette into his mouth and inhaling slowly. His eyes never faltered from their analysis of her and she tried to keep the smile on her lips despite the sudden feeling that she was being eyed by someone – something – very dangerous.

“Jim.” She echoed. “Got a drink for a lady?”

“Sure,” he answered readily. “Soon as I find one.”

The smile fell. “Well, that was rude.”

“What do you want?” He ignored her indignation and took another long drink from the bottle. “You’re ‘Donna _Fucking_ Conrad’. What the hell are you doing here talking to me?”

There was something cold behind his words, and the instinct to run away from the predator before her was practically screaming inside her head. But not as loudly as, ‘ _House of Wang. Beijing. Prom Queen.’_ She smiled again. “I had heard you were back in town. I wanted to see Sammy’s little brother for myself.”

He snorted and shook his head. “Try again.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, squeezing the breast slightly between her arms to enhance the view of her cleavage she was providing him. “Excuse me?”

“I don’t excuse liars.” He shrugged one shoulder and finished his beer before tossing the empty bottle into the small pile of others a few feet away. “I’ve been back for months”

“Not at school.” She quickly pointed out, knowing it was true. “A year ago, we heard you were back, but your Mom is terrifyingly good at keeping people away from the farm. Rumor has it that while you were off planet you contracted some alien virus that nearly killed you. Hell, you never showed up to school until Mrs. Davis moved in with you when your Mom went back up into space a couple weeks ago, and even then, you hardly ever show up to classes!”

“Fair enough.” He took another drag from his cigarette, still never once looking away from her. “And yet I still don’t believe you.”

She bristled at being called a liar, even if it was true. “Sam was my friend, Jimmy. I-”

“Friend?” Jimmy scoffed and shook his head again, stubbing out the cigarette on the beam beside him. “I may have been just a kid but I sure as hell wasn’t stupid. You were a cock chaser even back then and he would have nothing to do with you or your pussy. He only put up with you because your older brother Caleb wasn’t a total douche.”

This wasn’t going the way she had hoped, but maybe there was a way she could still get things done. “Alright, fine. I couldn’t care less that you were Sam’s brother. However, Prom is coming up and you are the name on everyone lips these days. I wanted to see for myself if you could be worth my time. Someone like me needs more than your regular high school guy on my arm.”

“And I believe that even less.” He reached up and grabbed the jacket. When he slipped into it, she realized it wasn’t his originally, hanging just a little too big on his frame. Still, it looked good on him and she couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering as he closed the distance between them. “What are you after, Donna?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty.” He muttered with a roll of his eyes. “After the shit I’ve been through, do you really think I wouldn’t do my homework? Donna Conrad: youngest daughter of Olivia Samantha Conrad (nee) Hinkle and Ezekiel Obadiah Conrad, seventh richest man on the American Continent and fourth highest ranking member of Terra Prime.”

Now _that_ surprised her.

“What!?”

“Oh, now that is cute! You didn’t know.” He patted her cheek condescendingly. “Shall I spell it out for you, Donna _Fucking_ Conrad? You mother is first cousin to Miranda Wilma Hinkle, ex-wife to Paul Andrew Kellog, Terra Prime thug who is currently serving year ten of an eighteen-year sentence on the Saturn Penal Colony for Attempted Kidnapping of a Minor. Want to take a guess who that minor was?”

That she knew, sort of. She remembered her mom’s cousin and her little girl coming to stay with them in San Francisco for a few months when Donna was eight. They wouldn’t tell her anything other than ‘Aunt’ Miranda was going through a very messy divorce because her husband had been arrested and convicted of trying to hurt someone. They never told her how, or who. She only knew, after several overheard conversations, that her parents were spending hundreds of thousands of dollars in legal – and not so legal – fees proving that Aunt Miranda had no previous knowledge of what her husband had planned. 

One thing Donna wasn’t, was stupid. As he continued, things were starting to make an ugly sort of sense.

“How long after you moved to Riverside, six years ago, was it before your Dad was asking Caleb to make nice with those poor Kirk boys? Except Caleb couldn’t get close enough, could he? At least your dad waited until you were fourteen and your tits had come in before he had your mother teach you the art of seduction. Word of advice, Sweetness? You’re kind of shit at it.”

She wanted to argue with him. Wanted to call him a liar and that her Daddy would never do such a thing. And yet hadn’t Daddy suggested years ago, that the eldest Kirk boy would make a fine first boyfriend? That she should invite him and his little brother over for dinner as soon as she could? And then there was tonight. Daddy hadn’t even been subtle about it.

_“I need to talk to that boy, Donna. Whatever you must do to get him outside that stadium you will do it. Promise him the best fuck of his life; at fifteen he won’t know the fallacy.”_

“He just wants to talk.” She heard herself speaking more timidly than she ever had before in her life.

Jim Kirk sneered and gently took her by the arm, guiding her out from beneath the bleachers and down the path to the parking lot. “Him and how many of his friends? Let’s find out, shall we?”

It took Donna nearly a full minute to realize they were exiting the well-lit area of the school stadium and into the shadowed expanse of the parking lot. She hadn’t noticed how dark it was where her father had parked when they arrived, but she couldn’t stop the ominous feeling that nearly overwhelmed her when she saw the four large figures exit the car at their approach. She knew who each one was, but she was feeling scared.

She swallowed and licked her lips nervously, tugging on Jim’s arm to get him to stop. “Jimmy-”

“Only four of you?” The boy ignored her and called out to the men waiting for them. “I have to admit, I’m kind of insulted.”

“Long time, Jimmy.” Her brother responded with a small chuckle. “How’s Sam?”

“He’s good. Finished his Degree and is working on his Doctorate in Biochemistry at the University of Oxford. Got a fiancé, now. But you knew all of that, didn’t you Mr. Conrad?”

The smile on her Daddy’s face sent a shiver down her spine.

“Hello Mr. Kirk-”

“Mr. Kirk was my grandfather.” Jim interrupted flatly, stopping a few feet from the gathered men and letting go of her arm.

“Not your father?” Her uncle asked, sounding honestly curious.

Jim placed his hand on her lower back and gave her a little nudge, edging her away from him and the men in front of him. He then turned his expressionless face toward the other man. “I think we all know just exactly who my father was. And, let’s be honest, it’s why you want to ‘talk’ with me.”

“Very astute of you, James.” Daddy responded smarmily.

The blank look on Jimmy’s face soured. “I never said you could call me that name.”

“And what am I supposed to call you, then?”

“You tell me.” Jim shrugged. “I didn’t think the abductee got a lot of say in these kinds of situations.”

Donna felt her stomach lurch when none of her family denied the accusation.

“I’m gratified that we understand one another.” Daddy nodded and her eldest brother, Jaxson, opened the door to the back of the car while Caleb and her uncle both drew out phasers. “Get in the car, James.”

“Daddy, are you insane?” She practically shrieked when she saw the weapons now aimed at Jim Kirk.

“It’s all right, Donna.” Jim didn’t even seem disturbed by the phasers pointing his direction. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t be stupid, Jimmy.” Caleb scoffed. “Just get in the fucking car before we stun your ass and drop you into the trunk.”

“Language, Caleb.” Daddy scolded off-handedly. “But he does have a point, James. We won’t hesitate to use these. At least let us make this situation as painless as possible for everyone.”

“Oh, it’s going to be painful. I promise you that.” Donna could only watch as Jimmy shrugged out of the leather jacket and set it on the hood of a nearby car. “Just not for me. But before we begin, I want you to tell me something Zeke – you don’t mind if I call you Zeke, do you? All your searches, all the information you tried to gather on my whereabouts the last few years, did you come up with anything?”

“Something tells me you know that I didn’t.”

“You’re right.” He stepped closer to Daddy, nearly standing toe to toe with the taller man. “But see, you already know where I was, thanks to all your little spies in Starfleet, you just don’t know that you know. You also know what name you should be calling me.”

“And what name is that, James?”

If she thought he was a predator just looking at her underneath the bleachers, it was nothing compared to the murderous expression he wore now. He leaned in and whispered something into her father’s ear, and for the first time in her life she saw the father’s face blanch and the fear in his eyes.

The boy she once knew as little Jimmy Kirk took a step back, looking nothing like the little kid from her memories or the young man she found beneath the bleachers. This was someone entirely different. Someone who scared her to her very core.

“What’s my name, Zeke?”

“Sh-shoot him.” Daddy croaked and licked his lips nervously. “SHOOT HIM!”

Before she could blink at her father’s terrified shout, Donna was watching Jimmy move. At least she thought he moved. It was hard to tell. One second, he was standing in front of Daddy and the next he was standing over an unconscious Caleb and shooting her uncle with a blast of blue from the pilfered phaser in his hand. He might have moved again, because Jaxson was suddenly on the ground next to Caleb holding his nose with blood gushing from between his fingers.

In the back of her mind she was aware of the rapid approach of running feet but was more concerned with the phaser that Jimmy pressed against the forehead of her now kneeling father. His grip was steady, he’d obviously used one before, and she felt the tears in her eyes at the faint crimson glow now emanating from the tip of the weapon.

“What’s. My. Name?”

She was suddenly pulled away from the scene, unforgiving hands gripping her upper arms and dragging her away from her family. She watched as at least a half dozen Starfleet personnel surged past her and took over the situation. It took two of them to talk Jimmy down and take the weapon from his hand, before her father was picked up from the ground and cuffed. She swore she would never forget the terror on her father’s face or the wet spot on his pants.

“You stupid, stupid girl.”

Cringing away from the look she was given from Mrs. Davis, the school’s History teacher, she watched the woman pick up Jim’s leather jacket and fish something out of his pocket. It was small and flat, easily hidden in a pocket or a palm, and held a single red light flashing rhythmically in its center.

A panic button.

An activated panic button.

“My mother isn’t the only one terrifyingly good at keeping people away.” Jim spoke softly to her as he joined Mrs. Davis and let the older woman help him into the jacket. “Starfleet’s determined to keep track of me, especially now. Make sure I don’t snap and kill a bunch of people.”

Despite his tone, Donna didn’t believe he was joking.

“Jimmy!” Mrs. Davis scolded lightly.

A set of handcuffs pinched Donna’s wrists as they were secured behind her. As she was led away, she had to ask, “What’s your name, Jimmy?”

The look he turned on her would give her nightmares for weeks, but it was the voice in which he spoke that had her disowning herself from her family and changing her name when her probation was over.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

**Part IV**

**Stardate 2255.139**

**Riverside, Iowa, Earth**

Eight years was a long time.

But not long enough.

Jim found himself shrugging off his father’s old leather jacket and draping it over the back of the sofa inside the living room of the farm house. His finger slipped into the knot of the tie around his throat and loosened it enough to pull the strip of fabric over his head and tossed it onto the cushion before slumping onto the worn upholstery himself.

Exhausted emotionally and physically, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Days like today were never easy, never mind considering that he hadn’t even been on Earth when he got his mother’s message. He’d dropped everything and came back as quickly as he could. Jumping from freighter to transport to private shuttle. Using up every favor and nearly every credit to his name to get back from the Tellarite station near the Klingon border. It took him three very long, very uncomfortable, weeks to reach the Spaceport in Des Moines two days ago.

He hadn’t slept since.

_“You and me, Jimmy? We’re the closest thing she had to family after Tarsus.”_

Nana Kass.

God, he was going to miss that woman.

He may not have seen her in almost eight years, but they’d kept in touch. She’d sent him credits when she could, even when she really shouldn’t have, entreating him to keep himself fed and sheltered. She understood why he hadn’t stayed – why he couldn’t stay – but she was the only Grandmother he had ever known.

_“She went peacefully, in her sleep. An undetected brain aneurysm that ruptured. The principle at the school grew concerned when she excused herself from her classes one afternoon because of a headache and no one heard from her the next day.”_

Kassandra Davis had been an amazing woman. Despite losing both her sons – one to the Governor of Tarsus, and the other to his own insanity – she had welcomed a traumatized teenager back into her home. And her heart.

Winona had been there in the beginning, spending the months at Starfleet Medical at his side and then retreating to Iowa with him when the hospital couldn’t do anything more for him. She had stayed as long as she could, but after a year dirtside Starfleet had recalled her, and she had no choice but to go.

It had been Nana Kass who moved onto the farm so Jimmy’s recovery wouldn’t be disrupted by having to move into an unfamiliar home. It had been Nana Kass who rubbed his sore and aching muscles when he became obsessed with being faster, stronger, better. Nana Kass who sat beside him during every single one of his vid-calls with his therapist back in San Francisco. Nana Kass who sat up with him every night after the nightmares drawn out by those very same vid-calls. And it had been Nana Kass who listened to everything else that he couldn’t tell the Doctor.

She let him vent his anger, his fears, his frustrations, and then gave him the care and love that he needed.

And now she was gone.

Burying her had been harder than when Grandpa Rus has died.

God, he needed a drink.

But the house was empty of everything. He didn’t plan on staying any longer than to get his bike that Nana Kass had kept in storage for him, which would be only a few more minutes. The lawyer was having it delivered along with a copy of the paperwork claiming the rest of his inheritance. After that…

There was that bar down by the shipyard. He could grab a drink or ten before heading out, though he’d already seen the throng of Cadets around town this afternoon. As the only place within a hundred miles that could be remotely called a good time, it would be filled with a mass of red and he wasn’t sure he was up to the crowd.

A chime echoed softly through the house, alerting him to someone at the front door. Sighing, he got up from the couch and grabbed the jacket from the back. He slid the tie into his pocket before turning off the lights and making his way out of the house.

A truck in the drive held his bike in the back, two men carefully unhitching it and guiding it down the lowered ramp. A single man on the porch approached him. He was young, not much older than Jim in fact, with perspiration glistening in the light of the setting sun. “Mr. James Tiberius Kirk?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He reached out for the PADD and stylus the other man held.

The man took a step back and a look of contrition filled his eyes. “I’m sorry, Mr. Kirk. I had no choice.”

Before he could question the statement, a strong arm wrapped around his throat. He reacted on instinct when he felt to cool tip of a hypospray pressing against the side of his neck and pushed it away before whatever was inside could be released into his system. Years spent amongst the dregs of the universe had his body responding before his conscious mind caught up.

Twisting his torso while gripping the head of the man trying to choke him, he used his assailant’s own weight to send him tumbling over Jim’s back and down the small flight of stairs off the porch. There was a solid crack as the man’s face connected with the duracreet of the path to the gravel driveway. He didn’t get back up. The delivery man scrambled out of the way as the other two men from the truck dropped the bike and rushed Jim.

“Hey!” Jim snarled as he met the man in the lead with a solid right cross to the jaw. “That bike’s worth more than you are!”

“This didn’t have to be painful, Kirk.” The second man stepped into place, swinging and missing when Jim easily dodged the telegraphed punch.

“It always is.” He dodged a second punch and sent the man sprawling into the dirt with a kick to the gut. Except enough time had passed for the first man to have recovered from the punch he’d received and grapple Jim around the waist from behind. His arms were pinned to his side, so Jim resorted to slamming the back of his head into the man’s face. With a howl of pain, the now broken-nosed-man released his hold on him, and Jim didn’t hesitate to drive his elbow in to the man’s temple. The bloodied man went down hard and didn’t appear to be rising any time soon.

The last thug had gotten to his feet and now stood only a few yards from Jim. “So, who are you?” Jim asked casually and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t even breathing hard. “If Dante sent you, I’d never have known you were here and would most likely be dead by now.”

“We are charged with cleansing our wo-”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Oh fuck, not you guys again!” He stalked toward the last man standing and was gratified as he backed away with each step. “Don’t you goddamn Prime goons have anything better to do? I mean, for fuck’s sake, I’ve been on Earth for less than forty-eight hours most of which I’ve spent planning and attending a woman’s funeral! And here you are, like a bad rash from a cheap Risa pleasure house, annoying the shit out of me when all I want to do is get on that bike and get the hell off this floating ball of shit!”

The thug was forced to stop when his back hit the cab of the truck. Inside, Jim could make out the terrified face of the delivery guy as he watched while yelling something into a communicator. The Authorities would be here soon enough, and Starfleet not far behind. 

“ ** _Ql’yaH_**!” The Klingon expletive snarled passed his lips and he wasted no more time before spinning on his back foot, snapping his heal around and connecting solidly with the side of the goon’s face. The man slammed into the side mirror of the truck, breaking the reflective glass on his way senseless to the ground.

Without a second through, Jim stalked back to the porch where the PADD and stylus had been dropped, signed the form still visible on the screen. He was just righting his bike when the delivery guy stuck his head out of the window.

“Hey, Man? Cops are on their way. Where ya going?”

He didn’t answer, thumbing the starter on the engine instead and tearing out of the drive and down the road off the farm.

Drunk.

He needed to get drunk, get fucked, and get off this goddamn planet.

Get out into the black, and never come back.

**Stardate 2256.238**

**San Francisco, California, Earth**

“Dr. McCoy?”

Dr. Leonard McCoy was not easily startled, not when in the familiar surroundings of Starfleet Medical. But at two o’clock in the morning after what just happened, he was too distracted by the figure on the bed to pay much attention to Christopher as he entered the secured room. Hell, Chris was too distracted by the figure on the bed. Jim Kirk was not meant to lay so still.

McCoy had jumped a little in the seat he had pulled right up next to the bed, Jim’s hand held gently with the Doctor’s good hand, the other hand broken against the jaw of one of Jim’s would-be abductors. And goddamn, wasn’t that a shitshow no one in Starfleet ever expected. Chris waved the man back into his chair when McCoy had made to stand at attention, not wanting to stand on ceremony when a young man they both cared about had been fighting for his life only hours prior.

When the cadet settled back into his chair, Chris asked “How is he?”

“He’ll live.” McCoy’s accent was thick tonight and he went on clinically. “The allergy to Phenobarbital we knew about, and it was one of his milder allergies; easily treated. But security came back with what they dosed his drink with: Clonazepam. We didn’t know about that one and the combination of the two had him overdosing as well as having a sever anaphylactic fit. It sent his body into shock and his heart stopped beating for nearly two minutes before he stabilized.”

Chris felt his blood run cold. He hadn’t been told that.

“What the hell happened, Pike?” McCoy snapped without turning his face away from his friend. “Jim’s been on the Farragut for nearly three months, and not a scratch. Goddamn middle of a warzone for three months and nothing! He gets a bloody commendation for some classified contribution to those goddamn peace talks – something no other cadet on that floating tin can was given – and not a goddamn scratch! He’s home for ten fucking hours, has one fucking drink to celebrate being dirtside before classes start up again this morning, and he’s being fucking kidnapped by two Neanderthals who nearly kill him while subduing him!”

He’s yelling at this point, and downright disrespectful toward a commanding officer, but Chris couldn’t find it in himself to be insulted and reprimand the man. He’d probably be in a similar state demanding answers if he didn’t already have them.

“Eighteen.” He said with a sigh, moving slowly to the edge of the bed and placing a comforting hand on the unconscious Kirk’s leg. Even if it was more to comfort himself. “Since he was born, there have been eighteen foiled kidnapping attempts. This is the fifth that got this close to him.”

McCoy gaped at him in disbelief.

“Starfleet likes to make the Federation believe that Terra Prime is a thing of the past,” Chris began, eyes drawn to the dark bruise-like circles beneath Jim’s eyes. “They’re not overly dangerous, not like they were in the past, more a nuisance that occasionally reminds us that they’re still out there. They’ve been after Jim since the day he and his mother were brought back to Earth after the Kelvin incident.”

“How the hell did they get on campus?” McCoy growled.

“Because they were cadets; one a third year Security Track cadet, the other a fourth-year Tactical cadet who had been on the Farragut with Jim this academic quarter.”

There was a heavy silence in the room, broken only by the quiet tones of the heart monitor that was adhered to Jim’s chest. Chris could tell that the reality of what he had just told McCoy was not lost on the man: the fact that a known terrorist organization had an untold number of operatives hidden throughout the very organization they opposed. It was a terrifying reality that Starfleet had not been prepared for.

“Does Jim know?”

Chris nodded. “Some of it. Not the exact number, but he is aware he is a priority target for them even after all these years.” He glanced at McCoy, reading the range of emotions the man tried to mask behind his perpetual frown. Fear, worry, outrage, and affection that probably ran deeper than just friendship. “How much do you know about Jim’s life before the academy, Doctor?”

“More than I ought to.” McCoy admitted after a minute of contemplate. “But nothing from Jim directly. It’s just what I’ve been able to piece together from drunken comments, or notations on his medical file – or the lack there of. No one has a three year section of their medical history classified, followed by a seven year gap of no history, and it makes me wonder exactly what he was doing and what was done to him to get some of the scars he bears – physically and psychologically.”

“Those are his stories to tell you.” Chris told him. “But I can tell you that there would have been a hell of a lot more attempted abductions, and maybe a few successes, if he wasn’t wherever he was. Even Starfleet doesn’t know everything that happened in some of those more recent years and we were trying to keep an eye on the kid.”

“Well, shit.”

Christ silently agreed with the sentiment. “When I saw him at that bar getting his ass handed to him by a couple of my cadets last year, I couldn’t believe it. We didn’t even know he was back on Earth until I saw him. I didn’t think he’d ever take up my dare to join Starfleet, and truth be told I was tempted to kidnap the kid right then and there myself.”

“No shame in that.” McCoy grumbled. “Had the same thought myself a time or two if it meant keeping him safe.”

Chris allowed himself a small smile at the ornery picture the southern doctor tried to paint of himself. But Chris wasn’t stupid, he could see the care McCoy had for Jim Kirk plain as day.

He lost the smile too quickly as he continued. “But I didn’t. I just walked away from him and thought ‘I’m never going to see Winnie’s son again’. Especially when I got back to the Shipyard and Security was there waiting with a report from local law enforcement of an attempted kidnapping. And Jim… He put those men down hard and fast and, according to the one witness, without any remorse.”

Neither man said anything for several minutes, each lost in their own private thoughts on the matter. Finally, Chris gave the unmoving leg a fond pat and placed a reassuring hand on the Doctor’s shoulder on his way past. “We though he’d be safe on Campus, thought our screening process was comprehensive enough to find the bad elements, but this is not a mistake that we – that I will ever make again. He means too much to too many people to let Terra Prime hurt him again.”

Chris nearly made it to the door before McCoy spoke. His accent successfully hidden again, but the tone left no doubt to Chris of the sincerity behind the words.

“You do what you have to do, Captain Pike, but whatever plans you make better damn well include me. Because should they ever come near him again, breaking a man’s teeth and jaw will be the least of what I do to them.”

Looking behind him, Chris watched as McCoy lifted Jim’s hand to press the palm of it to his lips. The absolute determination and terrifying honesty on the man’s face had a memory niggling at Chris’ thoughts. Years of practice had him chasing it away an instant later before it could fully form. But his soft smile returned, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that no one would get near Jim Kirk so long as Leonard McCoy was around.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Doctor.”

+1

**Stardate 2259.278**

**San Francisco, California, Earth**

_“Let me see him.”_

Simon Emory wasn’t a brave man. He wasn’t even a smart man. He was a brainless waste of a perfectly good egg, as his mother has been fond of telling him whenever he had gone to visit her in prison. It was the only explanation why he agreed with the plan and was now standing guard over the most famous Captain of the Federation. The fact that said captain was bound and gagged and watching them with an unafraid and unamused expression only made the epiphany that much more poignant.

He was an utter moron.

But at least he wasn’t alone.

Caleb, the only previously known member of their group and thus the logical choice to make the call, hesitated. Simon couldn’t blame him. Simon couldn’t see Lieutenant Uhura’s face, but the icy chill in her voice was enough to make Little Simon shrivel up and hide behind his balls.

The brains of this operation, Nathan, moved out of Simon’s peripheral and over to Kirk. With a deft swipe of a large knife Nathan cut through the polypropylene rope that held Kirk’s legs together at the ankles. He grabbed Kirk by the collar of his sleeveless t-shirt and lifted him from the chair, frog marching him over toward the vid screen. Before they came into view of the camera, Nathan gave Kirk a little shove and Caleb caught him before forcing their hostage to his knees.

“H-here,” Caleb tried to cover up his stammer with a sneer and taking the knife from Nathan. He held the edge of the blade to Kirk’s throat, pressing firmly enough to coerce the man’s head back lest the skin be sliced into. “He’s alive, one piece, we haven’t hurt him.”

Something told Simon that would be the only thing that saved them at the end of the day.

_“It better stay that way.”_ The words were Federation Standard, but the venomous voice had spoken them with a guttural snarl that reminded him of the hard syllables of the Klingon language. It was quite unnerving.

Lifting the knife away from Kirk’s throat, very carefully Simon noted, Caleb tugged Kirk to his feet and pushed him back into Nathan’s arms. Kirk’s indignant cursing at their manhandling were barely audible around the knotted fabric wedged between his teeth, but the sound would undoubtedly be caught by the vid screen microphone.

A drop of sweat trailed down Caleb’s temple but he somehow managed to keep his voice steady and confident, even though his face had gone a few shades paler than normal. “I expect an answer from the Admiralty in three hours, Lieutenant. We’ll be in touch.” He reached forward and disconnected the call.

The empty auto-mechanic’s workshop they were holed up in was silent, the only sound was the scuffing of feet as Kirk was situated back into his chair. Isaac, the physical therapist that had gotten them access to Kirk, was there with a new length of rope and began retying Kirk’s feet together.

“Oh, shit!” Caleb muttered as he backed away from the vid screen. “Oh, SHIT! Did you see her fucking face? You didn’t see her face; you should have seen her face! I didn’t think anyone that gorgeous could look that fucking pissed off!”

“We’ve just kidnapped her Captain,” Prius, their driver slash pilot, remarked from where she sat in the open door of her hover-van. She was chewing on her thumbnail, a nervous habit that gave away her unease. “Her Captain that was only released from Starfleet Medical a week ago.”

“At least it wasn’t the Vulcan.” Nathan grumbled, pacing in front of their captive. “Now that is one scary alien motherfucker! You saw the security video the news released after everything. His face was promising a painful fucking death to anyone getting in his way while chasing the bastard that crashed that ship into the Bay.”

“You want scary?” Isaac scoffed, finished securing their captive’s feet, and moved to lean against the wall behind Kirk. “You should have seen that goddamn CMO of his when those reporters got into his hospital room while he was still in the coma. That psycho is deadly with a hypo!”

Kirk snorted and all five of his captors looked at him. Simon was honestly more than a little unnerved to see their captive’s shoulders shaking and to hear the laughter escaping the gag. The others looked at Kirk like he’d grown another head, but Simon could see that this was not a good development.

“Do you find your predicament funny, _Captain_?” Nathan snarled, stalking forward and yanking the gag out of Kirk’s mouth, letting it hang around the man’s neck.

“Very!” Kirk chortled again and smiled up at Nathan. “You people have been trying to get at me since I was a kid.”

“We got you this time, Jimmy.” Caleb snapped.

“Yes, you did.” Kirk turned his amused grin to the other man. “Not a bad plan, by the way. Simple, and you didn’t poison me like the last group of you that tried. But you seemed to have forgotten that I am the goddamn Captain of the Fleet’s Flagship. Starfleet’s best and brightest serve under my command. Hell, I’d like to think some of them are even my friends. They won’t stop until they find me, thus finding you. And trust me, they’re going to find me. You should have killed me to send your message.”

“That can still happen!” Nathan’s knife point was suddenly stabbed into Kirk’s left thigh, below the hemline of his shorts and just above the knee, causing the man to grit his teeth and groan at the pain. Blood welled beneath the metal and flowed down his leg.

“Nathan!” Prius leapt forward and grabbed their leader, pulling him back from their hostage. “Asshole! We needed him unharmed!”

“Shit!” Kirk said with a sardonic laugh, even as he watched his own blood running onto the floor. “That’s gonna tick them off. My people are a tad… protective. They don’t like it when I start to bleed.”

Simon flinched when the sound of flesh against flesh rang around them. Kirk’s head had snapped to the side with the force of Caleb’s blow and as much as he was not a fan of violence, Simon was glad the quiet laughter had stopped.

The Captain’s eyes were closed, and he stretched out his jaw before turning his head back and scowling, all levity erased from his face. A small stain of blood colored his lower lip where it had split against the knuckles of Nathan’s fist. “Really shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” Nathan’s hands were shaking as he shoved the gag back into place.

Simon waited as an uneasy quiet fell around them.

They’d thought themselves so clever.

Isaac had been the one to get them Kirk’s schedule. The only time the man was ever alone was when he went out for a jog around the Senior Officer’s Housing complex on Headquarters’ Campus. They had worried that it would be too public, that Starfleet Security would have a detail hidden in the morning crowds. But then Nathan had said it would be better publicity if it was done in the open.

So, they did.

Prius got a delivery van from work, Isaac arrived early for their morning session and offered to run with Kirk, Nathan and Simon were waiting at the ambush spot a block away from a service entrance onto Starfleet Campus, and Caleb was waiting in the back of the van. To their relief, it went off without a hitch. Prius stopped the van right in Kirk’s path, Caleb opened the door, Nathan and Simon each grabbed an arm, and Isaac pushed from behind. In seconds, Terra Prime had just successfully kidnapped the infamous Captain James T. Kirk!

Realizing several minutes had passed and no one had done anything about the wound to Kirk’s leg, Simon sighed and got the first-aid kit from the van. He could feel the others watching him as he knelt beside the Captain and pressed a thick compress over the wound. Kirk’s leg twitch and he gave a low grunt at the discomfort to the injury. 

“We’re fucked, aren’t we?” Simon asked the man in a hoarse whisper, the words cutting through the tension like a knife. He didn’t need to look up to know Kirk was nodding.

“No, we’re not!” Nathan’s false bravado was belied by the fact that he was once again pacing.

“Ten credits say it’ll be the Vulcan.” Prius slunk back to the van and slumped onto its floor.

Simon bobbed his head absently as he wrapped a roll of bandages around the compress. “The news networks played that vidclip for weeks; I’ll never forget the look on the Commander’s face as he ran into traffic without even blinking.”

“They won’t find us!” Nathan insisted, throwing his hands up in the air. He jabbed a finger to a cube of knobs and dials with a small dish-like antenna sticking out of its top. “As long as the jammer Caleb hooked us up with is functioning, they can’t scan for him and they can’t beam in or out. We’re a dead zone.”

“McCoy.” Isaac sighed, ignoring their leader, and slid down the wall until he was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. “You guys have never seen him dressing down not one, but four members of the Admiralty for daring to be breathing the same air as Kirk, let along trying to be in the same room as him. They didn’t even get down the same hall as the captain before they turned tail and ran back to their cozy little offices.”

“My credits’ are on McCoy.” Caleb didn’t bother trying to disguise the wariness in his voice. “My brother’s ex-boyfriend’s jaw never healed right after the Doc took him down three years ago. And the prison won’t let him regrow the teeth that were knocked out.”

“Fvoo-woo.” Kirk mumbled around the fabric in his mouth, everyone once again looking at his like he was insane.

Judging by the manic gleam in Kirk’s eyes, Simon was beginning to wonder if the man truly was.

Nathan tugged the gag free again and tried to glare at their prisoner. Considering he was chewing on his lower lip it was rather lacking. “What did you say?”

Kirk licked his bloody lips and shrugged. “My bet’s on Sulu.”

“The little Asian guy?” Prius scoffed. “Please, that chick Caleb talked to is scarier than him.”

Simon sat back on his heels when Kirk shook his head. “Granted, I’d have thought the same. But then, last year, I saw him take out to a couple of genocidal Romulans forty-five hundred meters in the air with nothing but a sword.”

“No shit?” Caleb quirked an eyebrow.

“No shit.” Kirk looked at all of them before narrowing his focus onto Nathan. “Not to mention the fact that he snuck into the room about sixty seconds ago.”

Nathan snorted. “Right, like we wouldn’t have seen him.”

Kirk shrugged again and the disconcerting amused little smirk was back on his bloodied lips. “He’s a ninja that way.”

Seeing Kirk’s eyes flick to something behind Nathan, Simon spun around. He was just in time to see the Helmsman of the Enterprise bring the pommel of an honest-to-god sword down onto the back of their leader’s head. Nathan crumpled like a ton of bricks.

Lieutenant Sulu stood over the unconscious body and glared incredulously at his captain. “Really, Jim?”

“Told you.” Kirk met Simon’s eyes and winked at him. “Ninja.”

With a shake of his head, the man Kirk called a Ninja spun and sliced his sword through the jammer console as if it were warm butter.

All hell broke loose.

Simon Emory was not a brave man.

But he _was not_ a stupid man. He stayed where he was kneeling on the floor inches away from the bound Captain as Starfleet personnel materialized inside the room.

The large, muscled mass of Lieutenant Hendorff had no problem taking Caleb to the ground while Lieutenant Commander Scott and Ensign Chekov were pulling Isaac from beneath the table he had crawled under. Even Lieutenant Uhura was there and delivering a solid right hook to Prius when she tried to run. Simon didn’t have to guess who was now standing behind him when a razor-sharp blade casually rested on his shoulder only millimetres from his neck.

But in truth, he only had eyes for the two men who strode past him and his compatriots. Both their expressions were terrifying in their own way, and both promising a slow and agonizing death for all of them.

Prison never looked better.

“Spock. Bones.” Kirk greeted the rest of his command team so casually, as if he wasn’t tied up and bleeding after being held hostage for several hours.

“Damnit, Jim!” Dr. McCoy was the first to reach the man, and Simon would not deny the perplexity he felt at seeing the man cup Kirk’s face between his hands and kiss him. Not just any kiss, but one that had no right being as goddamn hot as it was. There was tongue and teeth and – dear god, did Kirk just moan? – absolutely no way to miss the fact that this was not the first time.

Commander Spock stopped a few steps back from the pair, allowing them their moment of intimacy. The moment passed and he cleared his throat, bringing both Captain and Doctor back to reality. Dr. McCoy gave a growl which could not be mistaken for anything other than disappointment and pulled back a few inches from the Captain’s lips. “I wasn’t finished.”

Breathless and flushed, Kirk offered the man a small smile. “Later, Bones. I, uh, wouldn’t mind being untied now. My hands went numb about an hour ago. And I think my leg is still bleeding.”

Dr. McCoy cursed and knelt next to his Captain, tugging at the compression bandage. As if the string of colourful profanity spewing from the man’s mouth had been his cue, Commander Spock had moved behind his Captain and began working the knots free. 

“Though that one gave me first aid. Simon, isn’t it?”

Jumping at his name he flinched when the blade still at his neck scraped the skin but didn’t cut into it thankfully. “Uh... ye-yes... yes, sir. Simon Emory.”

“Not bad work, all things considered.” McCoy admitted grudgingly.

“My mother was a nurse.” He didn’t know why he told them that, it just kind of spilled out as he was lifted off his knees and his hands secured behind him by pair of security guards that joined the rest of them.

“Take a plea bargain, Kid.” McCoy snarled at him as he and Commander Spock helped the now unbound Kirk to his feet. “Penal colonies are always looking for good people to help out in the infirmaries. Maybe even get hired on after serving your time.”

Kid… he was the same age as McCoy!

The trio moved past him and Simon nearly wet himself when McCoy turned to him and met his stunned gaze. There may have been a parody of a smile on the Doctor’s face, but there was nothing friendly about the glare that blazed through him. “Because if I see your face again, I’m going to do a lot worse than kill you.”

He could only nod, even as the Captain berated his man for terrorizing the ‘poor kidnapper’.

… Poor Kidnapper.

Simon Emory was not a brave man.

But he was a smart man.

He’d make a plea bargain. He’d do his time – as far away as possible. And he’d pray he’d never lay eyes on Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, or Doctor McCoy every again.

Especially Doctor McCoy.


End file.
